Game of Kings
by NightmaresInTheFire
Summary: Romano and Spain play a Game of Kings with Gilbert and a few others...Rated M for a reason. Yaoi Warning, No like, no read.  side parings : FrUk, RusssiaXChina, PrussiaXJapan GermanyXItaly.  Fail summary, i know...


A/N: RP between my friend and Skai-the-Cat on Deviant Art.  
>Characters :<br>Saki: Romano, France, Russia, Germany, Italy  
>Friend: Spain, England, China, Prussia, Japan<p>

Enjoy~

Romano grumbled angrily to himself as he sat down on the couch, pissed that he was actually being dragged into such a childish game. He watched as America handed out popsicle sticks to Russia, France, England, Germany, Italy, China, Prussia, Spain, and finally himself. He looked down at what was written down on it, '3..." he mentally noted to himself and sighed once again, praying that he wasn't chosen for the dare in this round.

"KESESESES! I GOT THE KING!" said the overly excited Prussian as he almost shot out of his chair. Everyone looked up from their sticks to stare in horror as they imagined what they were going to have to do. "At least it wasn't France" Said the annoyed Brit.

Romano just kept his angry act up, though he too was feeling a bit uneasy about this whole situation now that Prussia was the one giving out the dares. He quickly shoved the popsicle stick in his pocket, hoping to just lie his way out of doing anything.

Prussia smiled as he thought of the dares he could order them to do. "Well, are you just going to stand there and smile like an idiot or are you going to pick two numbers so that we can get this over with?" Britain yelled.

England and China both looked down at their Popsicle stocks hoping that whatever number Prussia called they wouldn't be paired with France.

France just grinned at England and moved closer to him, snaking an arm around the English man's shoulders, "Someone's being impatient today~" he cooed. "Ve~! This is starting to get scary!" Italy cried as he held onto Germany's arm tightly. Germany Just sighed and looked at the ground, almost as annoyed as Romano. Russia said nothing as he flashed a small smile at China, holding onto his pipe that was sitting comfortably next to him.

England twitched as he felt the Frenchman's are move over his shoulders, he was about to punch him in the face till he remembered that he promised America that he wouldn't fight with anyone for a full week. "OI~ West, Romano! Don't be so grumpy!" China glaced at Russia gripping his pipe "Are you going to pick someone or not -aru?" he said quickly with worry in his voice.

"Kesese~! Fine, fine." He thought for a moment, "5 and 2!" he said watching England give him a short glare.

France's eyes suddenly lit up, his grin widening as he looked up at Prussia, "So what will it be?" he asked as the other nations stared at shock, feeling almost sorry for England.

Prussia pondered for a moment, "England, you have to give France a lapdance!" England's face flushed bright red as he heard his dare.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" laughed Spain until he stared choking on his laughter.

France leaned closer to England's face "You heard him~" He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, making himself open for the other. Italy just stared at them confused, "Germany, what's a lapdance..?" He asked the blonde nation. "Italy...just...cover your eyes" he replied, not wanting the naive man to get any ideas later on.

England started to blush redder than a tomato, "Hey England, you look like Romano~" stated Spain still smiling and chuckling to himself. England got up from the couch and made his way to the door, "Okay, fine, whatever. I'll do it, just not very sexual. That should get me out of this, because he never did say anything about how good it had to be." he thought to himself feeling clever. "OH! And you have to put your best effort into it or you have to go in the closet for 2 hours with Francis." Yelled the silver haired man. England turned and stared in disbelief of how he was just able to read his mind.

France smirked, already starting to get excited just from the thought of England grinding his cute little backside down in his lap. Romano, however, glared at Spain, "Shut up, bastard! I don't blush like some scared little virgin!" He yelled back at him.

Spain smirked at him and winked, but redirected his attention as Prussia came to sit down right beside him. He turned his head slightly, "you remember what everyone else's numbers are right?" "Ja, of course! The awesome Prussia wouldn't forget something that important!" "Good." They both then turned to look at the fire red England trying to get on top of Frances legs.

France grabbed onto England's hips and pulled him into his lap before waiting for his "show" to start. Romano just frowned and looked away from the scene in front of him, trying to think about something, anything until this was all over with. Germany grabbed onto Italy's hand and stood up, starting to walk away with him, "V-Ve..! Where are we going...?" he asked. "Um...I'm hungry and i want you to cook me pasta.." he said awkwardly, just trying to come up with an excuse to get the other out of the room.

China got up from his chair to follow Germany and Italy quickly into the kitchen, "I'm hungry too -aru. I'm gonna help Italy with the pasta."

England started to slowly take off his belt on his jeans. Once he finally got it fully off he began to wrap it around France's shoulders to his waist, and started to rock his hips back and forth over the Frenchman completely forgetting that other people were in the room. "Am I doing good so far?" he asked in a seductive tone.

His face also gained a slight tint of red as he looked at the other with lust filled eyes, "You're doing a wonderful job.. Keep going~" he said softly, his hands reaching over to slowly run up the other's soft legs. Romano closed his eyes in disgust, though he couldn't help but blush slightly as well. Russia just giggled softly and watched, enjoying all of it.

Prussia and Spain watched, more like observed closely, all of it enjoying it just as much as Russia. "Amigo, you better pick something this sexy for Romano to do to me," Spain whispered to Prussia so only he could hear. "Kesese~ what did you have in mind for him to do?" Blushing, Spain went back to watching the small Britain move. England slowly started to get closer and closer to the larger nation under him until they were pressed to each other's chests.

France gasped quietly, his blush darkening as he leaned in to kiss England's neck softly, "Mmm...And you seemed so angry about doing this before.." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Romano glared at the two nations rutting against each other in the chair, "Damn it! Don't you have any shame?" he yelled.

Spain almost fell off the couch at the sudden noise. Everyone that was left in the room turned to face Romano. "IS EVERYONE OKAY -aru!" yelled China as he burst into the room from the kitchen. "Ja, everyone's fine, Yao. Romano just had an outburst is all." Prussia said waving his hand awkwardly at him.

France pulled away for a moment and smirked, "Aww~ Is little Romano feeling left out~?" he teased. Romano just blushed heavily, "NO I'M NOT! SHUT UP!" He yelled as he sat back onto the couch, looking away from everyone. France smiled again and leaned closer to England's ear "I think we should take this to the bedroom...What do you think~?" he asked quietly.

China walked over to Romano, "There are some tomatoes in the fridge if you want any." he said then walked back into the kitchen. England had turned a bright pink at the suggestion. He couldn't come up with anything to say back. 'I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED FOR HEAVENS SAKE~!' he thought to himself, for some reason he wanted to show off to France..

Romano nodded and quickly stood up, making his way into the kitchen, the blush never leaving his face. He sighed a bit, rummaging through the fridge until he found the tomatoes. He sat down at the table and took a bite out of one of them, watching his brother and Germany cook. France, on the other hand, had already picked England up in his arms and was quickly making his way to the guest bedroom.

Prussia stood from the couch watching France carry England to the room, he was going to have to clean that well later, "So, Spain, Russia I think round two is next~" Spain smiled wildly, "Why yes it is" The three walked into the kitchen. "Alright time for round two! 1 and 7~!"

Italy and Germany almost immediately stopped cooking, blinking a few times and looking at each other. Italy smiled brightly, leaving the pasta to cook as he ran out of the kitchen, Germany fallowing soon after with an annoyed look on his face. He turned and glared at Prussia before sitting down next to Italy..

Prussia and Spain let everyone go into the living room before them, "So, what are you going to make them do?" "I dunno but i think it would make Ita-Chan's day if I make them have to do something with the pasta." Spain stared wide eyed at Prussia for a moment before a thin line of blood started flowing from his nose.

Italy watched curiously as the two nations conversed with each other. Germany sighed once again and looked at them as well, "please just tell us what to do."

Prussia smiled evilly, "Okay, West~! Since you're in such a rush here's your dare, you have to put the pasta you two were making all over your body and have Ita-Chan eat it all off you~"

Well that was certainly a surprise. Germany stared at Prussia in shock as Italy felt his face heat up, suddenly feeling extremely turned on by just the concept of that. Before Germany could say anything, he stood up and quickly ran towards the kitchen to finish making the pasta. Germany at there and blinked a few times, "W-Wait…WHAT?"

Prussia turned towards Germany, "OI~ come on West, you know you like the idea of Italy eating pasta off of you~" he cooed. Spain giggled and glanced at Romano. "I'm going to help Italy finish the pasta –aru." China ran into the kitchen to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

Romano was still sitting at the table, already biting into his third tomato. Italy, on the other hand, was frantically getting the pasta out of the boiling water and into a bowl, pouring pasta sauce over it. He grabbed the bowl and quickly ran out of the kitchen. "I really don't want to know what's going on out there…" Romano grumbled. "Neither do I –aru." Once Italy was out in the other room, Germany looked up at him, then back at Prussia, "Are you serious about this?" he asked in a not-too-happy voice.

"Why wouldn't I be serious about this?" He said smiling and looking over to Spain, who gave a short nod, "You wouldn't want me to make you do something else, would you?" Receiving no response from Germany except a slight blush, he turned to Italy, "Okay Ita-chan all yours."

Italy nodded before moving closer to Germany and sitting down comfortably in his lap. The German nation's blush darkened as he felt Italy starting to take his jacket off, as well as the other three nation's eyes on both of them. Once Italy had gotten his jacket off, he made quick work of getting the black tank top he wore underneath it off before picking up the plate of pasta.

The Italian watched lustfully as he laid Germany down on the floor and started spreading the warm pasta around his chest and stomach, causing said nation to shiver at the feeling. Italy smiled once again before leaning down and slowly licking the saucy pasta off of him as Germany turned his head away in pure embarrassment.

Prussia snickered and felt himself blush, he glance over at Spain who was still having a nosebleed while watching the two on the floor closely. Prussia leaned over and whispered "I'll be back in a few minutes, make sure Ita-Chan doesn't eat all of it before i get back..." "Okay, but where are you-" he stopped when he noticed that Prussia was already gone.

Italy closed his eyes, blushing more as he slowly licked around the other's nipple, causing him to also flush bright red and let out a soft moan. Italy stopped for a moment as he felt something poking against his backside, "Ve…I think Germany likes this.." he said softly as he moved around in the other's lap a bit, causing him to shiver and moan again.

Prussia came running back into the room, and sat down by Spain, when he heard Germany moan the first time. "What'd I miss?" "Just watch, Amigo~ what'd you go to get anyways?" Prussia turned to look at Spain the held up a camera, "I wish I would have thought of it earlier with England and France..." They both turned to stare at Germany and Italy again.

Italy smiled a bit as he moved over to the other nipple, licking and biting at it softly while still moving his hips against Germany's, causing him to moan louder. He slowly turned his head back and looked down at Italy, his face flushed as he started to pant softly, "I-Italia..." he gasped, too caught up in what they were doing to even care about the other nations watching them.

Prussia picked up his camera and started to video tape. Spain looked over and smiled, "So how much is Elizabeta paying you?" "50 bucks now shut up!" they whispered to each other, as Germany and Italy continued in front of them.

Germany let out another gasp and then a moan as he felt Italy's hand reach down and start to rub him through his pants, "Mm...Germany...Would you like me to do that down here too...?" he asked in a whisper. Germany just blushed and nodded slowly before Italy unzipped his pants, pulling them down.

"Oi~ Remember, you still have to eat all the pasta off of him!" Prussia cooed from the couch, zooming the camera in on the two nations. Spain giggled and took out his phone and shaped a few photos. He then walked over to Prussia and whispered into his ear, "I don't think their gonna go any further with us in the room." Nodding Prussia left the camera under the table to were the two couldn't see it then walked out of the room with Spain.

Spain looked over to Prussia, "do you think we should have warned him before he went in there?" Prussia looked around for Romano, "Oh, I hadn't even noticed the brat left." they both peeked out of the door to see Romano staring at his brother, a bright tomato color on his cheeks as he watched Italy eat up the pasta noodles slowly.

Romano quickly snapped out of it about a minute later before turning back to the kitchen and seeing Spain and Prussia watching him, making his already bright red blush get even brighter, "Wh-What the Hell are you staring at?" He asked as he walked past them and back over to the table, facing away from them and frowning.

Spain glanced at Romano's waste as he walked back into the kitchen, noticing the small bulge in his pants. "A-Are you okay, Romano?"

"Of course I'm okay! Never better!" He replied, still facing away from everyone as he tried to hide his slight hard-on. He couldn't believe he had let himself become aroused from that...

Spain walked up behind Romano and threw his arms around the shorter nation's neck, "Are you sure about that?" he asked seductively nibbling on the Italian's ear.

Romano gasped quietly and shivered, feeling himself get harder, "L-Let go of me you bastard!" he yelled, trying to get out of the other's hold of him, and failing.

"Awww, come on Romano~" Spain moved one of his hands to the long curl, without warning he grabbed and yanked harshly. "Do you still want me to let go?" When he felt Romano tense he started to roll the curl between his thumb and index finger. "Well?" Spain started to nip at the pulse point on Romano's neck while moving his other hand down to the smaller man's thigh.

Romano gasped again and let out a quiet moan as he felt the other playing with his curl, trembling a bit in pleasure, "D-..Damn it...A-Ah..!" he panted, grabbing the other's hand and trying to pull it away from his thigh, but not putting much effort into it.

"Are you enjoying this, Lovi?" tightening his grip on his thigh and play with his curl a little more roughly.

"O-Oh god yes..." he moaned, leaning back against the other male and panting heavily, reaching back to hold onto the front of Spain's shirt tightly.

Spain started to move his hand under his shirt, "Oi~! Spain! Romano! Stop, we still have a game to finish, remember!" Spain let go quickly, cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment for not restraining himself, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, right sorry."

Romano blinked a few times and turned his head, looking up at them and glaring at Prussia, still panting softly, "...Asshole..." he mumbled under his breath before sitting up and walking out of the room, a bit angry that the other stopped.

Totally ignoring Romano's glare Prussia walked into the center of the room and announced "Okay round 3! I choose 4 and 2!" China looked down and pulled out his popsicle stick. "So who got 4?" he said worriedly.

Russia looked up at Prussia and smiled happily, "I did~" He replied before getting a frightened look by the rest of the nations in the room. Romano walked over to the couch, still trying to cover up his hard-on that he still had.

Spain walked over and flopped down onto the couch landing next to Romano, "Hey, Gilbert where did Germany and Italy go?" "Probably back to his room." the room became quiet as Gilbert tried to think of a dare. "Are you going to come up with something or not -aru?" "Well at the moment I can't think of anything for you to do to Ivan. Wait, I got it. Ivan, you get to choose what China does to you~!" China gave a death glare at the

Romano turned his head away from Spain, pouting softly. Russia's smile widened as he looked back over at China, moving closer to him at the same time, "Hmm..." He thought for a moment before getting an idea, "You have to become one with me...and no resistance or i will bring my pipe into the matter." He said, still smiling brightly.

China shivered slightly and stared at Russia, "A-And what is that s-suppose to mean?" Russia moved closer until there was no air in between them. "Y-You still haven't explained what I h-have to do -aru."

Russia smirked and slowly wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer, "well...first i want you to strip out of all of your clothes...then bend over and beg me to take you..." he said in a cold voice, his smile showing not even a hint of niceness now.

China's face turned fire red, "Y-yes Mr. Ivan." Russia unwrapped his arms and China started to pull off his red hoodie and black tank top under it. He started to undo his belt when Russia stopped him.

Russia grabbed China's hands and grinned, "Not here...come with me." he told him as he pulled the other out of the room, heading to one of the other spare bedrooms in the house.

Prussia stood, "Well, that was a bust~ So, I guess the only ones left are you two." Spain looked over to Romano, yup, he still had a slight hard-on from earlier.

Romano blushed again and turned his head back to look at Prussia, still frowning a little though. He wondered what the Prussian had in mind for what him and Spain were going to do, also secretly hoping that whatever it was, was similar to what he made the other nations do.

Prussia walked into the center of the room, "Okay, here's your dare," He looked at them both, "Romano has to give Spain a blowjob for 20 minutes and then Spain can do whatever the fuck he wants because we all already know it's gonna end up that way, but you have to do it all out here~"

Romano's face flushed impossibly darker as he looked at Prussia in shock. He then looked down, swallowing nervously as he saw that he was still hard from earlier. "F-Fine..." he grumbled, trying to keep his "i hate this" act up, even though the truth was clear to the other two nations in the room.

Spain turned so that his legs were off of the couch, blushing almost as much as Romano he felt himself get a small hard on from the idea of the small Italian sucking him, "I-I'm ready when you are Lovi~"

Romano nervously got off of the couch and down onto the floor in between Spain's legs. He reached a trembling hand up and unzipped the other's pants, pulling them down a little along with his underwear. He blushed again, looking at his half hard erection for a moment before slowly leaning in and running his tongue across the tip.

Spain let out a soft mewl, and opened his legs wider, as he felt the Italian lick him. Romano made a long slow lick from the base up to the tip making Spain pant and give a low moan.

Romano closed his eyes before taking him into his mouth and sucking lightly on him, his hand reaching up to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He used his tongue to lick all around it as he sucked a bit harder, bobbing his head.

Spain gasped and started to pant harder. "Mmm..." was all he could utter as he felt Romano begin to hum making the vibrations go up his spine.

Romano blushed more as he took more of him into his mouth, deep throating him. He looked up at the other with lust filled eyes as he sucked even harder than before.

"R-Romano.." His breath hitched and his head fell back and landed on the back of the couch. He moved his hand into the Italian's dark brown and gripped it tightly.

Romano moaned softly around him and started to bob his head faster, using his tongue more to lick him up and down as he sucked.

Spain moaned louder and moved his hand around in the dark hair under him and grabbed his curl and pulled it roughly.

Romano closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly, trembling a bit at the feeling as he felt his pants become unbearably tight. He reached down, unzipping his own pants as he continued to suck hard on the other.

Opening his eyes to see the smaller nation move his hand down towards his waste, panting, "P-Prussia... how man-ny...ahh... more minutes?" "Huh? Oh, uhh... five... I guess~" Spain turned his head back to Romano feeling his stomach tighten, "hah... Lovi... I-I'm close."

Romano was already starting to rub himself through his underwear, unable to take it anymore. He started sucking on the other even harder than before, licking around the tip slowly.

Spain's head feel back against the couch again, giving a long moan. He looked back at Romano and moved his hand down to his lover's pants and began to rub the area the Italian's own hand was.

Romano shivered and pulled away, panting heavily and moaning louder, "S-Spain...p-...please..." he breathed, his hips bucking against the other's hand in attempt to get more pleasure from it.

Spain pushed Romano onto the floor, straddled his waist, and began to play with the curl, "Do what, Lovino~? Your gonna have to tell me exactly what you want."

Romano arched his back a bit and groaned, reaching up and grabbing onto Spain's shirt tightly, "D-..Damn it...J-Just fuck me already..." he panted, pulling him closer.

Spain moved his head to give a bruising kiss letting his fingers wonder beneath his shirt trying to get it off.

Romano kissed him back deeply and helped the other get his shirt off. He blushed dark, reaching down to pull his pants off quickly after.

Spain sat up and pulled his shirt off and pulled his pants off the rest of the way and pinned Romano down before he could get his pants off the rest of the way. He bent down and started to nibble his ear and kiss lightly down his neck till he got to a bright pink nipple and rolled his tongue over the nub and sucked.

Romano ran his fingers through Spain's hair and moaned loudly, pulling the other closer to him. He looked down him, "Please...hurry..." he breathed.

Still sucking he moved traced his fingers down his hand down his stomach to his pants and started to rub slowly threw a thin piece of clothing. "What do you want me to hurry about? Remember to tell me exactly what you want."

Romano trembled a bit and glared up at the other, "F-Fuck...Just strip me down, bend me over, and take me damn it!" he yelled, embarrassed, but too aroused to care how slutty he sounded at that point.

Spain blushed at what he said, "In a rush now aren't we?" He moved his hands into Romano's pants and pulled them and his underwear off in one swift movement. He motioned two fingers up to his mouth, "Suck."

Romano looked Spain straight in the eyes as he took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly and licking around them slowly, getting them nice and wet.

Keeping in a small moan from leaving his throat, he decided that they were coated enough when he pulled them out with a pop. He put his other hand on Romano's shoulder and flipped him around then started to trace his hole. "A-Are you ready?"

He nodded a little and closed his eyes, relaxing himself as much as he could. He moaned softly as he felt the first finger enter him. It felt a little uncomfortable, but he quickly got used to it.

Spain started to move his figure around feeling the walls around his finger, he then added a second first and began scissoring him slowly, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back quickly.

Romano trembled and closed his eyes tightly, moaning a bit louder at the feeling. After a few more seconds, he suddenly arched his back, letting out a loud moan of plesure as he felt his prostate get hit by the other's fingers.

Spain moved his other hand onto Romano's chest and found a nipple. He started to play with it between his fingers. Romano gave a low moan, Spain blushed and almost pulled his fingers all the way out and added a third finger thrusting them all the way in hitting his prostate dead on.

"A-Ah..! S-...Spain..." he groaned as he moved his hips back, trying to make the other's fingers go in deeper. He reached down with his own hand, wrapping his fingers around his member and stroking, moaning a bit more.

Taking the message he pulled his fingers out receiving a disappointed groan. He then positioned himself at Romano's entrance and started to push in and stopped letting Romano get used to the intrusion. He wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist and started stroking the weeping member.

Romano felt tears stinging his eyes as the other pushed into him. He whimpered softly at the pain, not quite used to the other being inside of him yet. He moaned a bit as the other started to stroke him, eventually making him relax around him more.

Panting heavily, "Y...our s-so tight.." He started to stroke Romano rougher and placed his lips on the pulse point on his neck and started to nibble on the skin.

Romano moaned loudly and trembled, leaning his head to the side to expose more skin. He panted heavily before turning his head to look up at the other, his face bright red in embarassment, "M-Move..." he managed to get out.

"Uhhh... before this gets any further I'm gonna go over to Kiku's house." Prussia got up and left the room. Spain kissed Romano and started to pull out and thrusted back in till he had a steady rhythm and began to pump his lover's member in time with his thrusts.

Romano moaned loudly and kissed him back, leaning back against him as he felt the other move in and out of him, "Harder...d-damn it..." he groaned, moving against him as well.

Spain did as he was told, moaning with Romano. "L-Lovi...I'm close..." He looked forward for a moment seeing the long curl in front of him. Smirking he took it into his mouth.

That finally brought him over the edge. Romano cried out the other man's name loudly, trembling as he came in his hand, his muscles tightening up around him.

Spain thrusted in a few more times before cumming. Collapsing onto the floor next to Romano he pulled out and wrapped an arm around the Italian. "I love you, Lovino~" He smiled pulling him close.

Romano panted heavily and blushed, "Hm..." he mumbled before closing his eyes, sleep quickly taking over soon after.

Spain snuggled closer to his lover falling asleep along with Romano.

A few hours later, Romano woke up and yawned softly, blinking his eyes a few times. He looked over at the Spaniard sleeping next to him and blushed again, sitting up quickly before whimpering at the pain in his rear.

The movement of the Italian stirred Spain, "Good morning, Roma~" he said still half asleep.

"...Morning.." he mumbled a bit, turning his head away from him and blushing more before laying back down and sighing, just deciding to rest untill the pain went away.

"OI~ SPAIN! Get up will you!" Prussia yelled threatening to kick him. "I'll get up inn a miinuute~~" he said like a small child who still wanted to sleep. "What's with all the noise –aru!" said China coming from the hallway. "HEY WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SOME ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled the annoyed Brit from the guestroom. "WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO GET THE HELL OUT!"

Germany quickly ran out of the bedroom, "What's going on?" he asked. Russia, who was fallowing behind China, just giggled softly, "I think Prussia wants us to leave". Italy, who walked out soon after Germany, blinked a few times in confusion, "Vee~ But i don't want to leave..." he complained. Romano just sat up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR PALE ALBINO ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

Just as Prussia was about to make a smart arse comment Japan walked in with some breakfast for everyone to eat. "If everyone would quietly get dressed, you can get some food and be on your ways." Spain looked down remembering he wasn't wearing anything. China, being smart, had put a big shirt on before he came out, "Do you want me to wake England and France -aru?" "Yes, please." Japan turned walking back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. Prussia turned and threw Spain and Romano's clothes at them, "Oi. Hurry up." He crossed his arm against his chest and turned so his back was facing them.

Italy quickly ran into the kitchen to get some food, Russia and Germany fallowing behind him. Romano sighed a bit, still frowing angerly but decided not to say anything as he got dressed. Hey, who wouldn't want a free meal after a long night like that? France and England walked out a few minutes later, still a bit tired from the night before.

China ran into kitchen and hopped into one of the nine seats at the table. Russia took the seat next to him, everyone made their way into the dining room and into a chair, excluding Spain and Romano who were still in the living room. When they walked in Spain took the last chair without thinking leaving Romano without one.

Romano stood there and glared at Spain as he saw him take the last seat. He suddenly grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it out a little bit and giving him just enough room to sit comfortably in the other's lap.

Spain blushed in surprise as Romano took a seat on him. "Ahhh-? Romano, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting. What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, leaning back in his "seat" a bit and sighing.

Smirking Spain reached for his share of the food on the table slipping his other hand under Romano's shirt.

Romano tensed a bit and frowned, grabbing Spain's hand and trying to push it away from him, "Stop it, bastard..." He mumbled.

"But I thought you loved it last night~" Spain whispered into Romano's ear. Grabbing the food off the table he slipped his hand into the Italian's pants.

Romano's face flushed a bright red as he felt the other's hand on his crotch, "Sh-Shut up!" he said, still trying to pull Spain's hand away from him...and failing. He looked away from everyone at the table, already feeling them staring at him.

England and China looked around and started talking to each other trying not to notice what Spain was doing. Prussia smirked and looked at Japan then back at his plate to eat.

Germany sighed a bit and started talking to Italy, just trying to ignore everything. Russia and France on the other hand, were watching them quite closely, a huge smerk on France's face.

Spain started rub the other's member softly and shoveled some of the food into his mouth smiling even more with a slight blush on his face.

Romano bit down on his lip to hold back a moan. He closed his eyes tightly, squerming around in the other's lap a bit, growling a bit in anger as he started to feel himself getting harder in Spain's hand.

France turned to England and pulled him into his lap and smiled. "What the bloody hell, France! Put me back in my chair right now!" "Oh~ but that that would ruin the fun~"

Romano arched his back a bit as he felt the other's thumb rub over the tip. He let out a soft groan, quickly covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment afterwards.

Spain giggled and rubbed his thumb harder trying to get a better reaction from the other. China slipped his tea faster becoming a little hard at the sight. Prussia was still staring down at this food trying not to look up and watch.

Romano arched his back again and shivered, moaning and panting heavily, unable to hold back any longer. Russia slowley turned his head to look over China, smiling a little as he saw how the other was reacting to this. He quietly reached his head down and slowly rubbed the bulge in China's pants. France was also doing the same thing to England.

Spain smirked and started to nibble on Romano's ear. "Are you enjoying this~?" he whispered. China blushed bright red and held back a moan. Prussia blushed and became hard finding it hard not to look at anything but his food. England moaned loudly as his head met the table.

"Nnh...S-...Si..." he gasped, his hips bucking up into the other's hand. Russia giggled softly as he started to move down underneath the table, unbuttoning China's pants at the same time. France leaned down and started to suck and lick at England's neck, stroking him faster.

Spain slowed for a second to set his plate down. "Well I'm glad you are~" he smirked as he took the curl between his fingers and started to play with it. China's breath hitched as his member was taken into Russia's mouth. England moaned louder as France sped up. Prussia turned towards Japan with a pleading look in his eyes. Japan nodded and Prussia took a seat in his lap.

Romano moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly, "S-Spain...please..." he breathed. Russia smiled and started to suck on China's member harder, moving his head up and down. France reached his other hand underneath England's shirt and started playing with his nipples, still rubbing him fast. Italy blushed brightly as he suddenly moved onto Germany's lap, straddling his waist and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Please what?" He asked speeding up. China gave a long moan as his hand slipped into the Russian's hair. Russia moved his hand to China's waist to keep his from bucking. England moaned loudly again as he put his hand on top of France's to make them go faster and harder. Japan moved his hand straight into Prussia pants and squeezed his member roughly, Prussia turned his head, "Hn...hah...Jap...an..." Japan smirked and started to deeply kiss the albino.

Romano trembled already starting to feel close, "D-...Do me...r-right here..." he moaned, leaning back againsed him. Russia started sucking on China even harder as France rubbed England faster. Germany and Italy already had both of their pants down and were already stroking each other quickly, still heavily making out.

Spain started to pulled his and Romano's pants down and stuck his fingers in the cup of water on the table. Quickly he pulled them out and stuck two fingers into his entrance and began stretching him. China was panting "I-IVAN!" he screamed as he released into the large Russian's mouth. England whimpered as he felt his stomach tighten. "Francis...plea..se..." Japan stopped and pushed Prussia onto the floor already taking his and Prussia's clothes off.

Romano gripped onto Spain's shoulders tightly, moaning softly as he felt the other's fingers enter him. Russia pulled away and swallowed, panting softly. He looked up at China and smiled again, "Bend over, da?". France reached down and pulled off his and England's pants. Germany had already started stretching Italy as well.

With his other hand Spain unzipped his pants and pulled his fingers out. He placed his hands on Romano's hips and sat him onto his erection. China nodded and got off the chair and onto the floor and pulled his shirt and pants off. France stood from the chair quickly making England stay bent over the table. England panted and winced as he was penetrated without any stretching. Japan took Prussia into his mouth and stuck one finger into him, making the albino moan and pant in pleasure.

Romano leaned his head back and moaned loudly as the other entered him. He started to move his hips up and down on the other's member, blushing and panting heavily. Russia got in between China's legs and, without warning, pushed into him completely, shivering at the tight heat around him. France held onto England's hips tightly as he started thrusting in and out, moaning softly. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany as he slid down on his erection, moaning loudly as he started to ride him.

Spain gave a low moan and started to stroke Romano's member. "L-...Lovi..." he panted knowing he was close. China twitched and gripped the carpet, his knuckles turning white, "...Move..." England started to pump himself in time with Frances thrusts. Hitting his prostate dead on England's muscles clench as he came in his hand moaning, practically screaming in the release. Feeling England tighten around him, he thrust a few more time before coming. England turned and started to kiss the Frenchman. Japan started to suck harder as he added two more fingers. Prussia moaned, "Japan just ...do it already!" Japan looked up, he smirked and removed his fingers and positioned himself at the Prussian's entrance and began to push in amazed by how hot and tight he was.

"S-...Spain...ah..." he moaned, moving a bit faster on him and reaching up, pulling on his own curl and moaning louder. Russia grabbed onto China's hips and started thrusting in and out of him hard, panting softly. France held onto England as he kissed him back softly. Italy started moving faster on Germany as well, holding him closer and moaning a bit more.

Spain started to buck his hips upward to get more friction between them, "...Hn..." He groaned stroking Romano ever harder moving his face up to suck on one of his pink nipples. China started to stroke his member until his hand was pushed away by the large Russian's. China moaned loudly before cumming, Russia to soon after. Japan was trusting in and out roughly angling himself to hit Prussia's prostate every time. After a few hard thrust Prussia came moaning "Kiku!"

Romano arched his back and cried out the other man's name as he came into his hand, trembling. Italy came seconds after and so did Germany, both moaning each other's names.

Spain leaned in and kissed Romano's feeling his muscles tighten around him. He came, moaning into the kiss. Japan came quickly after collapsing onto Prussia. The sound of panting filled the air. Spain looked at his plate then at everyone in the room. "So..."

Romano panted heavily and blushed darker, "Th-This is your fault you know..." he mumbled under his breath as he opened his eyes and looked at the other tired nations around them.

Spain blushed and looked up at Romano, "It sorta is, isn't it?" he said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over to Prussia, and almost fell out of his chair, he would have if Romano still wasn't on top f him, "WHOA~! DUDE YOUR A UKE!" Prussia looked up blushing the reddest Spain had ever seen.

Romano looked down at Prussia as well and chuckled a bit before slowly getting up off of Spain's lap, shivering a bit as he felt some of the other's come drip down his leg, "I need a bath..." he said.

"As do I." Spain got up and grabbed Romano's clothes and his shirt. "Here get dressed and we'll go home and get cleaned up." Everyone else in the room was trying to locate were their clothes had gone once found everyone got dressed. England was the first to have all his clothes on and be half way out the door, "Bye, I'll be back later to help clean up." "Ahhh~ Wait up." France said trying to catch up to the Brit.

Romano took his time getting dressed, still feeling a bit sore from earlier. Once he was finished, he grabbed Spain's arm and walked with him out the door after everyone else had left, not even bothing to to say bye to anyone.

Spain was pulled out of the house, once out side he turned back, "We'll be back soon to help to, hopefully." He chuckled as he walked away with Romano.

Romano sighed a bit and continued walking. Once they were back to their house, Romano let go of Spain's arm and headed for the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind him. He turned on the water to fill the tub before stripping out of his shirt and pants.

Spain walked to the door and put his hand on the knob before stopping. "Ahh~ Romano...can..." blushing he mumble the rest of his words so the other couldn't hear him.

Romano jumped a bit in surprise when he heard the other's voice. He turned around, facing the door, "Can what?" he asked, frowning a little.

Blushing more, "Can I... ahh... join... you?" He waited for a moment becoming embarrassed when there wasn't a reply.

Romano blushed brightly and glared, "No. You're just going to molest me again like you did this morning." he said, turning back to the tub and stripping out of his underwear, turning the water off.

Blushing even more he turned, "Okay." He walked into the kitchen and started to look around for some tomatoes wishing he would have eating all the food that Japan had made this morning instead of the two bites he had.

Romano grumbled a bit to himself as he got in the tub and laid back, sighing a bit as the water warmed him up. After a short while, his mind started to wander and he started to think about the night before, blushing a bit as he started thinking about him and Spain.

After finishing the tomato Spain found he sat in one of the chairs at the table and started to fall asleep.

Romano blushed a bit more, trying to think of anything else besides Spain and failing at it. His head slowly turned to look towards the door, making sure it was shut before leaning back again. He quietly reached his hand up and grabbed onto his hair curl, pulling on it and letting out a soft gasp.

Spain was almost asleep when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He got up from the chair to go make sure Romano was alright. He put his hand on the door knob and started to open the door, "Hey Romano are you-..." he trailed off as he saw Romano blushing and playing with his curl.

Romano froze, looking at the other with wide eyes as his face flushed impossibly darker, "C-Can't you knock first?" he yelled, trying to cover himself up and hide his blushing face.

"I...ahh...I had heard a noise and I...uhh... came to make sure you were..." Spain trailed off again forgetting what he was talking about. He walked over to Romano and started to take off his shirt.

Romano backed up away from him in the tub, "I-I already told you i don't want you in here!" he said, glaring at him angrily.

Spain looked at Romano, "then why where you playing with your curl?" He finished taking off his shirt and started to take off his pants.

"B-Because i felt like it...I-It's not like i was thinking about you or anything, if that's what you're implying!" he said, looking away from the other, still frowning.

Spain stepped in the tub and got on top of Romano, "Your lying..." he moved his hand down and started to play with his nipple.

Romano tensed up a bit and tried to push the other away, "Sh-Shut up! I'm not lying!" he yelled. He bit down on his lip and shivered a bit as he felt the other's leg rub againsed his erection.

Spain moved one hand down to his thigh and the other grabbed his hands and held them above his head, "I highly doubt that..." He began to kiss Romano and press his hand firmly to the Italian's thigh and moved it around missing his member on purpose.

Romano closed his eyes tightly, whimpering a bit. After a few seconds, He started to respond to the kiss, kissing him back softy and struggling less.

Spain let his hand ghost over Romano's erection. Nipping at his bottom lip requesting entrance.

Romano gasped a bit and bucked his hips up into the other's hand, opening his mouth a bit, allowing the other to slide his tongue in.

Spain pressed hand against the other's member, and let go of his hands to play with his curl. Moaning into the kiss as he felt Romano's hands on his chest.

Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's back and held onto him tightly, moaning loudly into the kiss. He thrusted his hips up against the other's hand, loving the friction between them.

Spain pressed harder onto Romano. He broke away from the kiss and moved down his jaw line placing light kisses all the way down his neck.

Romano panted heavily and groaned, still holding onto the other tightly, "D-...Damn it..." he breathed, opening his eyes and looking down at him.

Spain made his way down his chest and started to suck on one of his nipple, he moved his hand away from his curl to his rear and pushed two fingers in quickly then stopping to let the other get used to the intrusion.

Romano moaned softly and tried to relax himself as much as he could. After only a few seconds, he was able to relax himself, letting the other's fingers push in deeper into him.

Spain started to scissor him pulling his fingers in and out slowly soon adding a third finger, and pumping him faster. He moaned as he felt Romano start to stroke his shaft.

Romano moaned loudly as he felt the other's fingers hit his prostate. He started stroking the other faster as the other's fingers started hitting the bundle of nerves again and again.

Spain moaned, and pulled his fingers out receiving a whimper from the other. He placed his hand on Romano's hips and entered him, without giving the Italian a chance to get used to the new girth inside him, he started thrusting in and out quickly hitting his prostate every time.

Romano arched his back and moaned loudly, his hands gripping tightly onto Spain's back as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer to him.

Spain panted and moaned at the friction between their bodies. He gripped the other's member firmly pumping it in time with his thrusts. "R-Romano..." He breathed seeing the curl he took it into his mouth letting his tongue play with it.

Romano cried out the other's name loudly, shivering from the intense pleasure, "H-...Harder..!" he moaned, moving his hips against him in time with his thrusts, already starting to feel close.

Spain thrusted in with as much force as possible hitting the other prostate with intense force.

After a few more seconds, Romano couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back and cried out the other's name even louder then before, coming into Spain's hand.

feeling Romano's walls tighten around him he thrust in a few more times before comming moaning Romano's human name. Panting, he picked up the soap and started to wash Romano's stomach and back.

Romano panted heavily and just laid there, trying to calm himself. He opened his eyes a little and looked up at spain, frowning a bit and still blushing brightly, "g-..get out..." he mumbled.

Spain stopped and stood, "Okay..." getting out of the tub, "Come get me when your out so I can get a shower." He grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

Romano sighed a bit and sat up, washing himself off before standing up as well and getting out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before walking out of the bathroom and into the other room where Spain was waiting, "I'm done.." he mumbled before turning and going to his bedroom.

Spain turned, "Mmm..." He stood from his chair and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water, and mumbling to himself, "No hot water, I see..." He quickly washed himself and got out.

Romano got into his room and yawned quietly, feeling a bit tired from earlier, "Damn him.." he said to himself quietly as he tossed the towel in some random direction in his room and got in bed, crawling under the covers and closing his eyes.

Spain walked out into the living room to make sure the doors were locked, then sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. He sighed and started to dooze off.

Romano slept for about an hour before waking up and blinking a few times, feeling a bit hungry. He got out of bed sleepily, not even bothering to get dressed before walking out of his room and into the kitchen to get some food.

A/N: Fail ending I know.


End file.
